25 Days of One-Shots
by Hermione99
Summary: In honor of the Christmas season, 25 Christmas one-shots will be posted. (Mainly H/Hr pairing)
1. Christmas Tree

**A/N So here's the deal...everyday I'll try to post a Christmasy one-shot. You know? The main pairing will be Harry/Hermione but if you want to see some other pairings, leave a review! Also I don't own any of the a Harry Potter characters. **

**1. Christmas Tree**

"What about this one?" Harry said pointing to a Christmas tree.

"You've got to be kidding me." His wife said. "That tree is puny! Not to mention it would die before it was even Christmas time!"

"It looks fine to me." Harry muttered.

"Well it's obvious that you don't have a taste for picking out a good tree." Hermione grumbled to herself.

Harry frowned. "It's not like I've had any practice."

Hermione whipped her head and hugged him in one swift movement. "I'm sorry Harry. This is our first Christmas together as a married couple and I want it to be perfect."

"Any Christmas with you is considered perfect." Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Enough with the flirting. I'll be redder than Santa's sleigh if you don't stop."

"Come on Hermione." He groaned. Suddenly Hermione gasped and ran towards a tree. Harry walked behind her as she gazed at the tree with adoration. Her eyes were bright and bigger than usual and a smile rested on her face. Harry smiled at the sight. "Is this the one?"

"It's perfect." She said dreamily.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now I know how to spot the perfect tree."

"Harry," Hermione said breaking her gaze from the tree. "I know your Christmases haven't been quite like mine, but I hope you don't mind me imposing some of the Christmas traditions."

"Hermione, nothing makes me happier than you stating at a pine tree as if it's the best tree you have ever seen." Harry said kissing her forehead. "Just remember, I never liked Christmas until I met you."

"I thought it was because you didn't have to spend it with the Dursley's." Hermione said turning her head.

"That too." Harry hummed. "But it's much cuter when I say it was because of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Guess what we do now?"

"What?"

"I stand here and look cute while you cut down the tree." She smirked.

"That was not apart of the deal." Harry glared at her.

Hermione held up her hand. "If you want the best Christmas ever to better get chopping."


	2. Hot Chocolate

**A/N Sorry if there is a lot of errors in this one-shot. I'm writing this one kind of late...plus it's a Monday. Anyways, if you want to read another Christmas fanfiction, check out Quest for Love! It's currently in the making!**

**2. Hot Chocolate**

Hermione sat in the tent with her knees curled up by her body. She glanced at the entrance of the tent to see Harry sitting there, motionless. Hermione sighed as she felt a pang of sadness run through her. She blamed her emotions in the locket that was hanging from her neck. She picked it up and ran her fingers over it. She was reminded of when they were staying at Sirius's old house. It was warm there and at least they had a little connection with the outside world. Now she didn't even know what the date was, much less what was going on the 'real' world.

Hermione's head snapped up when she heard Harry stand up. He walked over to Hermione and sat beside her. "It's getting quite cold outside." He said in a deep voice.

"It's hardly any better in here." She said softly back. The room grew quiet and Hermione searched her mind for something to say, but she didn't have to.

"I bet it's December." Harry said with little thought.

"Yeah."

"If we were at Hogwarts we would be indulging ourselves in all things Christmas related." He added.

Hermione nodded slowly as the memories of Hogwarts filled her mind. "Playing in the snow,"

"Sitting by the warm fire," Harry listed.

"We would have hot chocolate too." Hermione pointed out. Harry hummed as if he had been craving hot chocolate for awhile.

"Is there any way we can have some now?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she racked her brain for an idea. "We could try. There should be some cups on the table in there."

Harry quickly moved to where they had set up a table and Hermione moved over to her bag. Harry returned with two mugs in his hand. Predicting what Hermione would do next he proceeded to say, "Aguamenti." Water shot from his wand and filled the two mugs.

"Aha!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked at her with one eyebrow raised above the other. "When I was packing I threw all sorts of things in here. It just so happens I packed some hot chocolate packets."

Hermione ripped them open and began pouring them in the mugs. "I've never seen it made this way before."

"It's not uncommon in the muggle world." Hermione said in a matter-of-factly tone. Harry watched intently as Hermione stirred the water and powder together and warmed it up using her wand. "There you go Harry." She said handing him the blue mug.

"Thanks Hermione." He said staring at the mug. "Thank you for standing by me all these years."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're welcome." She heard Harry take a sip and hum.

"Nobody else has ever done this though. The Dursley's, Ron, Seamus, Ginny." The room got quiet with the mention of Ron and Ginny. "I've never had someone who believed in me as much as you have."

"It's not hard. You're a brilliant wizard Harry." She said thoughtfully.

She saw him smile, "Not as great as you are."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How's your hot chocolate?"

"Fantastic." He said taking another sip.

"It does taste pretty good." Hermione said. She continued to drink her hot chocolate until Harry suggested they move to a comfier place than the hard ground. Hermione stood up and began gathering pillows to arrange a more comfortable seating arrangement. Harry helped.

"There now it's even more cozier." Harry said once they had returned to drinking their hot chocolate. Hermione felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. Hermione went with it and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ron would definitely be jealous of this." Hermione mused. She felt his grip on her tighten.

"Good thing he isn't here now." Harry said jokingly. Hermione knew it was in her nature to scowl at him and scold him for saying that but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin the moment because it just felt right. Even in the darkest of times they were able to confide in each other. She turned to look at him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly before beaming down at her. Hermione recognized those eyes like no one else could. They told so much about them and she could see the love and compassion they had for her. It was the perfect way to spend the December evening.


	3. Presents

**A/N I know I know. I'm a day behind. I am trying hard to stick with it but the Holidays are a busy time for me you know? Anyways enjoy!**

**3. Presents**

Harry creeped down the stairs to the common room. Only a handful of students had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and one of those students was Harry himself. As he slumped into one of the recliners he heard a raspy voice say, "What are you doing up?"

Harry looked up and gaped at the sight before him. Hermione was standing before him in her pajamas with her hair pulled loosely into a ponytail. Her eyes looked concerned and anxious as if she wanted to tell him something. He had always known Hermione was beautiful, but he never expected her to look this good minutes after crawling out of bed. "I couldn't sleep." He said after he examined her carefully.

"Me neither." She said slumping into the chair beside him.

"It's Christmas now. It has been for four hours." Harry said staring into the fire. Hermione only nodded, and Harry knew why. At this very moment her parents were somewhere in the states enjoying their holiday with some of Hermione's relatives. Hermione could have gone with them but after Ron announced that him and his family were visiting Charlie again, she decided to stay with Harry. "We should open the presents now."

"It's too early for that." Hermione scolded.

"Well at least open mine." Harry pleaded.

Hermione's mouth curved into a frown. "I thought I told you to not buy me a Christmas present."

"I know. I couldn't resist though when I saw this in Hogsmeade." Harry said running over to the tree and picking up a box with shiny, blue wrapping paper. He handed it to Hermione and beamed at her, waiting for her to open it.

Hermione stared at it debating whether she should open it or not. Finally after much deliberation she sighed. "I guess I'll open it, but you have to open mine as well."

"I already told you, you staying here with me is more than I could've asked for." Harry remarked.

A sly grin appeared on Hermione's face. "I know. I couldn't resist." She brought him over a red box with a gold bow on top.

Harry smiled as he shook his head. "You open first."

Hermione grinned as she carefully tore off the wrapping paper. Opening the lid to the small box she found a silver chain. "Harry," she breathed examining it. There were three charms attached to it. One was a book with the engraving, "Hermione: the smart one." The next was a snitch, "Harry: the seeker". And the last one was a crown with the inscription, "Ron: the king."

"Harry I love it." She said with a faint giggle.

Harry watched her anxiously and prompted, "Look inside again, there's more."

"More?" Hermione reached into the box and found a watch...much like the Weasley clock that showed the standing points of Harry and Ron.

"So you never have to worry about us." He said smoothly. Hermione looked at him as tears formed in her eyes.

"I really don't know what to say. Thank you Harry. These are the most thoughtful gifts I've received." Hermione sniffled. "Where on earth did you get them?"

"Aberforth, believe it or not. He charged me quite a bit for it but it paid off." Harry explained.

Hermione gasped, "Why would you spend so much money on me?"

"Your worth the sacrifice." Harry hummed.

Hermione smiled at him, locking his eyes on hers. Suddenly she snapped out of it. "Your turn. Although I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Harry ignored her and violently tore off the wrapping paper. Inside were a few quills, some ink and photo album with all their adventures from the previous years. "Wow." Harry said admiringly as he flipped through the pages. "You did a good job."

"I'm sorry it wasn't as good as your but I-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence when she met Harry's emerald eyes. They didn't talk. They didn't move. For a few moments the just stared at each other. All at once, Hermione sprang closer to Harry holding on to his shirt and Harry pulled her in and their lips met. It was better than Harry ever could imagine.

When they were finished, Harry triumphantly smiled at Hermione. "Thank you for staying with me. It's the best present you could have ever given me. I know it must have been a hard sacrifice to make."

Hermione turned his chin to look at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and spoke lowly, "You've had too many Christmases alone, and besides it wouldn't be complete without you." She pulled him for another kiss.


	4. Snow

**4. Snow**

Hermione stood there waiting for him to come. She knew he would. It was their tradition. After all the presents had been opened she came here. They both did, for almost five years.

Hermione watched as snowflakes slowly drifted down to the floor, some falling on her cheeks. Hermione knew her nose was probably turning pink from the cold air, but it didn't matter. She'd wait as long as she would have to. However she saw him. He walked causally down the path and gave a faint smile when he saw her. She gave him a broad smile to support him in his doings. "Thanks for being here 'Mione." He said. "I appreciate it."

"Anything Harry." She whispered. She watched his face as his eyes trailed up her body. She watched as he blushed and quickly turned his head. He was simply adorable. But she couldn't tell him that. He'd reject her for sure. Denounce her and mention that his feelings for her are purely platonic.

Harry grabbed her hand and led her through the creaky gate. The snow crunched under their feet until the reached a statue. Harry stopped in front of it to admire it. He did this every year. Hermione, too, began to look at it. The three faces were extremely content with smiles spread from ear to ear. The love on the parents' face said all it needed to said. Her eyes wandered to the child sitting upon the woman's lap. Innocent, carefree, happy. She looked over at the man beside her and marveled at the man he had become. It had been a rather quick transformation as she recalls. He never got to enjoy his childhood. Harry led her the grave just beside the statue. Hermione took out her wand and did what she always did, conjured a wreath of flowers in their honor.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulders and Harry put his head on hers. "Do you remember when we first stumbled upon this place?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course." Hermione said.

Hermione felt his grip on her hand tighten. "You're still my favorite person to take. I haven't been here with anyone else but you. Not even my girlfriends."

Hermione felt herself smile. "That makes me feel special."

She felt him stiffen. "I wish I could remember them. I wish they were here with us right now."

Hermione felt tears trickle down her face. "They are though. I bet they're watching you right now. And I bet they're so proud of you."

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes with his other hand. "Mum would have gotten along just fine with you. From what I've heard she was a lot like you."

"That's a huge compliment to me." Hermione said lightly, trying to stop the tears.

Harry lifted his head from hers and turned to look at her. "Could I have a second with them?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes take as much time as you want. I'll be outside by the fence." It was a long walk. Hermione took several glances at Harry as she walked away. This happened every time. Sometimes he let her stay with him and other times he didn't. Hermione had grown accustomed to it. He probably had things he had to tell them. She stood in the silence watching him from a distance. She watched as he knelt down on their grave and sobbed. This had never happened before. He looked so helpless and lost and she wondered what on earth was causing him to act this way. He seemed to be happy but maybe she didn't know him as well as he thought she did.

After several minutes of watching him he made his way back. He gave her a smile and Hermione immediately knew it was fake. "Are you okay?" She said gently, placing a hand on his back.

He nodded and reached for her hand again. "Yeah, I'll take you home." Hermione wanted to protest and say that she would take him home but he was too fast he had already apparated on Hermione's front door.

Hermione gasped and turned to Harry who was already unlocking her front door. "Do you want to talk about what just happened Harry?"

Harry stopped jiggling the doorknob and spoke grimly, "No, not yet anyways."

Hermione huffed and gritted her teeth. It was doing him no good to bottle it up and she wanted to console him. She wanted him to know how much she cared about him. "Harry I've never seen you like that before!"

"Good!" He said sharply. Hermione felt herself acting on impulse suddenly as she grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Harry's head. Harry winced as the frigid snow made contact with his skin. Hermione suddenly became scared as he whipped around. Flying down the stairs and zooming through the snow she tried to distance herself from Harry. But it was no use, he was too athletic.

Hermione felt the snow make contact with the back of her head and then it turned into an all out war. The two of them ran through the snow falling and laughing as snowballs were thrown at each other. After a few minutes had passed Harry tackled her to the ground. "HARRY!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

He rolled her over and pinned her down. Hermione scowled at him as he mischievously grinned at her. He inched closer to her and Hermione felt her breathing get heavier. Then suddenly all at once he pulled away and stormed off towards the door. Hermione was left wet and confused. She brushed the melting snow off of her clothes and ran after him. "Harry!" She called after him but he didn't even acknowledge it. He jostled with the door some more and opened it. Hermione followed in pursuit closing the door behind her. "What was that Potter?" She asked furiously.

Harry shook his head but she persisted. "Do you really want to know?" He said with annoyance. Hermione glared at him. "It's because I don't want to lose you!" He yelled. "If you ever got cut out of my life I seriously believe I wouldn't be able to survive!"

"Harry-" Hermione tried to cut in.

"And I love you dammit! I always have but I mess up every relationship I've ever had!" He ranted. "So I can't continue feeling this way about you because I know it will only end badly! That's what I told my parents! I was hoping I would get some sort of clarification but I didn't because they're dead!"

Hermione stood there stunned as Harry finished up the last phrase. Her whole life she had always imagined her future husband caring about her more than life itself and she realized it was always Harry she was fantasizing about. So without much thinking Hermione walked up to Harry and planted her lips on Harry. Harry kissed her back but broke away. "Stop."

"Harry, you have to know that I value our friendship more than anything else."

"So? That doesn't mean you will after we start dating each other." Harry grumbled.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry I know you better than anyone else and after everything we've been through I think it's safe to say that neither one of us would be well off without the other."

Harry looked at her with intense eyes. "You know out there in the snow, I saw us in the future, married. And I just felt so compelled...to kiss you." He said shyly.

"I always told you your parents were with you." Hermione began

"Hermione-"

"Cause I saw it too." Hermione finished.


	5. Decorating

**5. Decorating**

"Oh it doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping." Hermione sang as she wrapped lights around the tree. Harry watched her admiringly from the sideline. This was his favorite time of the year because of her. He saw a side of her he normally didn't see. He saw her light up with excitement every time they passed a house with twinkling lights or snow started sticking to the ground. He loved hearing her song Christmas songs as if no one was listening and how her happiness was contagious.

"I'm ready to help!" Screamed a toddler from the kitchen. She ran past Harry almost knocking him down.

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed. "Be careful around the ornaments. They are fragile."

Lily stared at her mother and nodded. Harry ran and scooped her up. "Daddy!"

"What have you been up to?" He asked her inquisitively.

"Playing." She said casually. "Guess what I'm asking for Christmas daddy?"

"What?" He asked excitedly. Truth be told he already knew what she wanted. She had announced it several times.

"A broom!" She announced. "Then I can be just like you!"

Harry hugged her, "That's great! I bet Santa will bring it to you."

"Unless Santa doesn't want Lily breaking her arm." Hermione said flatly.

"'Mione, people don't break their arms playing Quidditch." Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Second year proves you wrong. In fact, I think you even lost some bones during that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Only because an idiot wizard tried to fix me."

"All I'm saying is it can happen." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry put her down and watched her run off to her room. Her brown hair followed her in pursuit. "She's adorable."

Hermione smiled. "You only tell me that every day."

"Because she is. Everything she does is just the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said admiringly.

Hermione continued smiling, "Well she thinks you are pretty great too. She's always trying to please her daddy."

Harry smiled at this. He had been more excited than Hermione when he had found out he was going to have a baby girl. He became even more aware of his love for her when he held her in his arms the day she was born. She looked at him with emerald eyes and he knew, that was his daughter. She was the perfect combination of Harry and Hermione. She took after Hermione in the hair department and they had similar nose structures but her eyes were just like his.

"Look at this Harry." Hermione said holding something in her hand. It was a photograph. In it, a sparkling tree stood behind a couple who smiled profusely at their two month baby girl.

"She's grown up a lot." He commented.

Hermione nodded. "The sad thing is I remember every detail of this day. I remember how we felt like children that morning as we got Lily and opened presents."

"And then we went over to the Weasley's and had that amazing ham dinner."

"You never understand the magic of the moment until its a memory." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"So, you wanna help me decorate?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

Harry smiled at her and began rummaging through boxes. "What about this?" He said holding up some mistletoe.

"Oooh." She said seductively. "I'll help you." Harry held it over their heads and they enjoyed a sweet kiss.

"EWWW!" The heard from behind them.

Hermione giggled, "What missy? I'm just telling daddy how much I love him."

"Well tell him next time. Don't kiss him." She said disgusted.

"Well, daddy and I were just going to start decorating the tree. Want to help?"

"Yes!" And so Harry helped his family decorate their Christmas tree with ornament balls and tinsel. Soon after the moment was just a memory.


	6. Candy Canes

**6. Candy Canes**

She waited. And waited. And waited some more. But it was no use. Her waiting turned into longing and anxiety. He should be curled up next to her kissing her softly on the cheek, but he wasn't. She should be kissing him, not missing him.

She curled up tighter into a ball. He was supposed to be home on December 22nd. Yet he wasn't. It was Christmas Eve and she sat all alone.

She yawned. She had gotten up early to make sure he hadn't crawled into bed while she was asleep. There was nothing to worry about though, he hadn't come home. She knew it was unhealthy to stay up this late, but that was the crazy thing about it all. No matter how exhausted she became, her love for him pushed her to wait knowing that eventually he would come home. 'Unless he's killed.' Rang the pessimistic voice at the back of her mind. She gasped as she thought of the possibility. 'Maybe that's why he's not home yet.'

Hermione shook the thought off and reached for a candy cane sitting on the end table. She clutched it in her hand and examined it. Twirling it around in her fingers. She slowly peeled off the wrapper and inhaled the scent of peppermint. She enclosed her mouth around the striped candy and sighed. It was almost Christmas.

At the beginning of December he had left for a mission with some other Aurors. She had then sent off to make a countdown until he would arrive home. Each day she had enclosed a treat of some sort. She had gotten behind on it after staying with her parents for two days. The candy cane she currently was eating belonged to day ten, the last day. She glanced at the clock. 'Fifteen minutes until Christmas.' She said to herself almost crying on the spot. If he knew how much pain he was causing her right now.

'He has to be home for Christmas right?' She rationed. 'He's never missed a Christmas before.' But even she knew the chances of him being home for Christmas were slim to none.

She took a deep breath to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She could do this. Besides, it wasn't that bad to spend a Christmas alone. She would head over to the Weasley's for dinner like she always did and then go to her parents' for dessert. She wouldn't have to spend it alone, she had family. 'Yeah but you wouldn't be with him.' Her voice said. Hermione found this haunting. She couldn't even picture a life without him. What would happen if something were to happen to him?

Hermione jumped as the clock chimed. It was midnight now. It was Christmas. Hermione felt all the tears she had tried to hold back fall down all at once. Her crying then led to a fit of sobs as she thought of bearing yet another day without him. Why did she love him so much? Surely he couldn't miss her as much as she missed him. She heard a faint noise but disregarded it. 'Now you're imagining him coming home. Just get over yourself!'

She threw her head into her hands and leaned forward, continuing to cry. She felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Hermione," she didn't even have to wonder who it was. It had been said with so much emotion, love, gratitude, tenderness, and she vaguely wondered just how many times he had said her name like this before. He was home and he had somehow transformed her name into the most touching endearment she'd ever heard. Without another second to spare she stood up and hugged him. She held onto him tightly in fear that he would leave once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him.

"I missed you so much." She cried. She nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I did too." He whispered. "I thought of you the whole time."

Hermione felt her heart grow warm from this statement and she boldly kissed him. He returned the gesture. "I thought you wouldn't be home for Christmas, that's why I was crying."

"I told you I'd be home for Christmas." He said with a light smile.

She laughed for the first time in days. "You're cutting it close."

"I love you." He said warmly. His hands still snaked around her waist.

"I love you too. You have no idea how much I missed you." She said finally calming down in his embrace.

"I think I do." He said softly. "I had my fair share of tears too Mrs. Potter."

Hermione pulled back to look at him. She smiled at him as she took in all his features. His eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, his freckles. Everything. "Oh Harry." She said pulling him back into a hug. Harry seemed taken aback but returned the gesture. Hermione's waiting had finally ended.


	7. Icicles

**7. Icicles**

He glanced at the house as if he had noticed something off about it. It was still the same color and size. It still had the same white fencing along the mediocre yard. It even had retained its flowers from the summer even though they had been hit with a snow storm last night. Aww that was it. The thick blanket of snow that transformed the house into something familiar, yet different. "Get inside Harry! You'll freeze to death outside!" She called to him.

Harry smiled to himself. That was his wife. His beloved wife that he had been married to for a year. She had picked this house. She took a liking to it and he obliged. He could still see her enthralled expression as they signed the paperwork. She had been so excited to start a family. He wouldn't lie, he was too. "I'll be out in a minute."

Harry examined the house again. Long icicles dangled from the roof. Harry marveled at the magic of it all. Water freezing at the perfect moment to make an icicle. "What are you doing out here anyways?" He glanced over at the door to see his wife leaning against the door frame.

"Looking at our house."

"It's beautiful isn't it? I love when it snows for the first time. There's something magical about it all." She smiled.

"I was looking at the icicles." He said promptly.

"Oh." She giggled, "I guess they look nice too." Harry smiled and marveled at the house. Now sitting on the front porch was his wife, gazing dreamily at her husband.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Harry said without taking his eye off the house.

"I was hoping for some attention, but whatever. I'll just leave then." She pouted. Harry ran over to her and picked her up before she reached the door. "HARRY! PUT ME DOWN!" She squealed.

"Okay." He said gently dropping her in the snow. She screamed.

"I'm not wearing a coat you prick!"

"Who's going to catch a cold now?" He teased her.

"Potter, you will not live to see another day. I swear." She retorted.

"What about those babies you've always wanted?" Harry smirked, helping her out of the snow.

"There are other men out there."

"Not as handsome as me though."

"But they would have nicer hair than you. Our children are going to have the worst hair." She grumbled.

"Hey!" Harry said, "I take offense in that."

"Good." She intoned. He kissed her. "So you think you get to kiss me after you dunked me in snow?"

"You wanted attention remember?"

"I did."

"Now you've got my full attention." Harry said grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

"What if I don't want you tell you anymore?"

"Tell me what?" She smiled deviously at him. "Tell me Hermione."

"Did I strike your fancy?" She teased.

"Just tell me."

She sighed and looked at the house. "Do you remember why we bought this house?"

"To have a family."

"We're one step closer." She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Harry didn't even wait for her to finish the word. He picked her up and spun her around. "That's brilliant!"

"Well don't be too upset about it." She said wryly.

"Really, I couldn't ask for anything more! You are going to be a fantastic mother 'Mione!" He said putting her back on the ground.

"And you will make an excellent father."

"I hope so. It's going to be brilliant like you and a Quidditch player like me!" Harry fantasized.

"Quidditch is dangerous though." Hermione commented.

"It's good to live life on the edge." Harry said nudging Hermione. "Best of all though, I want him/her to have both of its parents with him."

"It will." Hermione said wrapping her arm around Harry's torso. They two of them remained silent for a few moments, both gazing admirably at the house they would raise their family in. "Not to be a moment ruiner or anything but I'm freezing."

Harry looked down at her in her short sleeve shirt and laughed, "C'mon then."


	8. Pie

**8. Pie**

"You don't have to do this you know." He said quietly to her as the party pressed forward.

"But I do." Hermione whispered softly. She didn't expect him to understand or be okay with it but she knew that the time was right.

He sighed, "I don't understand why it had to be now, of all times. It's Christmas."

Hermione shrugged and made an effort to catch his eye. "They need me Harry. I'm all they have."

"Then they should have realized that when you went back for them this summer." Harry said irritably.

Hermione felt her anger start to rise. "They had every right to act the way they did!"

"You saved their lives and they thanked you by getting upset and scaring you away! How is that justifiable?" Harry spat back.

Hermione felt her eyes get hot. He doesn't understand. She told herself. He's never had parents to know how it feels. She reminded herself. Her parents had been 'mildly' upset with her because she erased their minds and embarked on a dangerous quest. For people who had never had much experience with magic, it almost seemed unfair and unthinkable. "You wouldn't understand Harry." She said darkly.

She felt him tense up beside her and he knew an outburst was about to happen. "So what? You're just going to leave for two whole weeks on Christmas Eve?" He said loudly.

"Would you two like some pie?" Fleur offered holding two pieces in her hand. She glanced at Hermione giving her a wink. She had just saved Hermione from one of Harry's outbursts. They both nodded and took the plates. Fleur walked away hurriedly.

"This is why I have to go." She admitted. Harry gave her a questioning look. "My mom makes the best pie. If you ever meet her then you need to try it."

Harry sighed. Hermione watched as his hand slowly rubbed his square jaw. "When are you leaving then?"

"Soon. I have my stuff in the corner." She explained. She met Harry's worried some eyes and spoke, "I'll be fine."

Harry just shook his head and she sensed that he was angry with her. He wouldn't admit it but he was. And for what? This was her choice. She would be back before he even knew it and then this argument would seem silly to him. In Hermione's eyes, Harry was overreacting. He looked at her once more. His eyes said it all. He didn't want her to leave. She felt her eyes get hot once more as she shook her head. With this gesture, Harry huffed and went away.

The rest of the night had been uneventful for her. She knew what she was doing was right but still, the fact that Harry was not taking this lightly plagued her mind. When the time came she grabbed her bags and said her goodbyes. "Bye Ron." She said pulling him into a hug. He gently hugged her back and then gave her a look of sadness. Why was everyone acting like they would never see her again? She would be back soon. She scanned the people in search for Harry but he was probably brooding somewhere within the Burrow. She finished her goodbyes and gathered her stuff as everyone returned inside. Waving her wand methodically she began to chant the apparition spell.

"Wait!" She heard. She dropped her wand to her side immediately.

"Harry?"

"I'm coming with you." He announced.

"Why? It's something I thought I would do on my own." She chided.

Harry set his luggage beside Hermione's. "I'm coming. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Why?" She said with a hint of anger.

"Nevermind that. I'll apparate us." He said calmly. He reached for Hermione's hand but she swatted him away.

"No!" She protested. "You aren't coming with me! You'll just make a bigger mess of everything."

"I actually think I could take the blame for you." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's going to be the most boring Christmas you've ever experienced if you come."

"So I can?" He asked eagerly.

"No! It's my parents and you think it's dumb anyways."

"I think it's dumb you're leaving on Christmas Eve." He corrected.

She turned her back to him and stated, "They're the only family I have."

"What about me and Ron and the Weasley's?" He disputed.

"Yeah but they're the only blood related relatives I have and you want me to just abandon them! They're my parents!" She shouted at him. "I know it's hard for you to understand but parents need their children more than we need them!"

She expected him to yell something back. She expected him to grab his things and storm off. She even expected him to forcefully grab her hand and apparate the two of them to Australia. What she hadn't expected was to feel his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide from the initial shock. She was so shocked that once he pulled away she sat on her suitcase, afraid that she would fall over because of it. "I'm coming with you," Harry said casually. A million thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. What was the meaning behind that-that kiss?

She stood up readying herself for another fight, "But-"

He stopped her with another kiss. "You don't understand what I would do if you left me for ten days."

Hermione's thoughts became fuzzy as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her. "But you-" Another kiss. "What-"

"Shut up Hermione." He said forcefully. After the words fled from his mouth he crashed his lips onto hers and they began to passionately kiss one another, only stopping when they need air. Hermione was left with a goofy grin on her face. "Well we better get going."

"That's it?" Hermione said aloud.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do you want more or?"

"You just kiss me with no explanation? I hate to break it to you but I'm not apparating us there." She said crossing her arms.

"Why's that?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Because you're not coming with me."

Harry looked at her blankly and took her hand swiftly and apparated them there. They stood in front of a cozy house that Hermione instantly remembered. It was her parents house. "How did you- why?" She stuttered.

Harry looked at the house and put a finger to her lip. "I know a lot more than you give me credit for."

"But-" Hermione was cut off when the front door opened. A man with dark brown hair appeared in the light. His wide-brimmed glasses searched the premises of his property.

"Hermione?" He called out. Almost at once Hermione ran up the stairs and into his arms.

"Daddy." She whispered. She broke away from his embrace and hugged her mother who was not far behind.

"You came." She said, engulfing her daughter in a warm hug.

Harry watched the reunited family interact with each other. "We thought we would never see you again after our last reunion." Her father said beaming at her.

"I missed you too much." Hermione said as she finally let go of her mother. Harry could see the light reflecting off her wet face.

"Who's this?" Her father pointed at Harry.

"This is Harry." She said as if she were showcasing him in a museum. "Harry these are my parents."

Harry nodded at them awkwardly not knowing what he should do. "Nice to meet the both of you."

"Harry? THE Harry?" Her father said as a smile creeped onto his face. He made his way to Harry and Harry stuck out his hand politely. He was surprised when Mr. Granger went for a hug instead. "We've heard so much about you."

"Oh have you?" Harry smirked. His eyes met Hermione and saw pink occupy her face.

"Yes," her mother intervened giving him a hug as well. "Every time she came home from school all she talked about was 'Harry'."

"I'm flattered." He said.

"So..." Her father dragged. "When's the wedding?"

Hermione's heart jumped. Harry smirked and acted like he was going to respond but Hermione beat him to it. "No! We aren't- I mean we- There is no wedding." She said at last.

"Yet." She heard Harry mutter.

Hermione turned to Harry. A permanent scowl on her face. "Excuse me mother and father. I need to have a word with my FRIEND over here." She announced. Based on her parents blank expressions they had no clue what was going on.

"Umm sure." Her mother said at last closing the door.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione hissed once she felt her parents were gone. "Two hours ago we were just friends and now you're joking that we're going to get married. How thick are you?"

"I'm not trying to be Hermione. I just felt spontaneous today." He jabbed.

"Spontaneous?" She repeated much more dramatically. "You're blaming this on an impulse?"

"That's what spontaneous means." He said wryly.

Hermione huffed, "Harry I have never even been on a date with you!"

Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "We've never been on an 'official' date." Hermione huffed once more and began to walk through the door. "Wait Hermione, you're right. I shouldn't be acting so immature. It's just, I've been in love with you for awhile. You can't blame me for getting carried away."

Hermione replayed the words in her mind to make sure it wasn't a trick. "You love me?"

"I do actually." Harry said rubbing the back of his head. "And I know it sounds crazy because we haven't ever dated but I've realized since we've left Hogwarts that my feelings for you are far greater than that of a friend."

Hermione turned to face him, "It's not crazy at all." Harry raised an eyebrow. "When you think about it, we've been together all these years. Sure we never kissed or went somewhere as dates but I fell in love with you somehow."

She watched his facial expression turn from solemn to happy. She saw his teeth as he smiled at her. Then without warning he kissed her. It was a chaste, short kiss and Hermione felt herself yearning for another one. So as he pulled away she grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him in for one more. "Does this mean we can get married now?" Harry said wryly.

"I expect you to take me out on a few dates first." She grinned. "Then maybe I'll consider it."

Harry shrugged, "I'm still calling that a win." Hermione laughed before his lips met hers again. "Oh and by the way, I expect some of you mom's pies. That's the whole reason I came." He smirked.

Hermione pouted. "That's so selfish."

"You know what else is selfish? Leaving me on Christmas."

"Look what it lead to though." Hermione remarked. Harry smiled as Hermione opened the front door. She led him into the house, their hands intertwined. "This will be my best Christmas yet."


	9. Fireplace

**9. Fireplace**

"Just tell me." He beckoned to her. The fireplace warmed their faces.

"I can't just tell you." She snapped.

Harry felt anger rise in his chest. He just wanted to know why his best friend was so upset. "I'm your best friend! Why can't you tell me?" He nearly shouted.

"That's why I can't tell you!" She shouted. "You would get angry and our friendship might be put in danger!"

Harry huffed. He tried to cool himself down but it was no use. Her statement had only riled him up more. "Oh! That will definitely make me forget about it!"

"Harry, lets just go back to reminiscing on our past Christmases." She said calmly.

"I can't! How am I supposed to carry on when I know something out here is causing my best friend of eight years pain!" Harry yelled. The fire popped drawing their attention away for a split second.

"I've been having a hard time at work." She sighed. Harry searched her eyes for a hint of truth but found none.

"That's a lie." He said. "That's not why you're hurting so bad."

For a brief minute they stared at each other. Harry maintained a stern look while pain and fear was etched on Hermione's face. "It's Ron."

"What about him?"

"He got married two weeks ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Does this bother you?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "But not for the reason you would think."

"Then what?"

"We're growing up Harry." She stated. Harry only nodded, unable to follow her train of thought. "Soon all three of us will be married to different people and what not, then what happens? Are we going to break apart from each other and go back to being strangers?"

"That won't happen. Not after everything we've been through." Harry assured her.

"I just have to wonder sometimes, you know? You two were my best friends and I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to being acquaintances with you."

"That won't happen Hermione." Harry responded once again. "I won't let it. You two were my first friends. I can't forget that."

"Are you sure?"

"We're like a family."

Hermione smiled. "So you wouldn't mind if my children called you uncle?"

"I wouldn't mind if they called me dad." Harry winked.

"Are you implying something I should know of?" She smirked.

"Nope." He said. The smile on his face proved otherwise.

"Hmmm, well you aren't the only one to spot a lie." She said wryly.

"One day you should go to dinner with me." Harry said.

"Let me guess, as friends?"

"If you would like, if you want something more then I can give you that too." Harry said casually.

"How about this Thursday? I know it's a week day, but I don't know if I can wait until the weekend." She said shyly.

"Thursday sounds good."

"Well it's settled then." Hermione said proudly.

"See it doesn't hurt to tell the truth sometimes Hermione." Harry teased.

"But I did tell the truth." She said smugly.

"Only on the tenth time!"

"I'll get better with time." She laughed. He joined her, both of them bursting with excitement over their small chat near the fire.


End file.
